The Fanfiction that Never Was
by Omoi-ame
Summary: A collection of random Organization XIII stories, some are oneshots, others are continued, pairings may be throughout. Possible pairings mentioned: SaiXem,XigDem,XaLux,VexMar,LexZex,AkuRoku.
1. My 'Somebody'

A collection of random Organization XIII stories!! Some may be one-shots, others may be continued within this, I'll let you know if there is a contiuation, though.

May contain pairings 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 – My 'Somebody'

The night air gently caressed his face, making him chill a bit. It was cold outside, but the sound of waves washing up and down wouldn't let him leave… he just, couldn't. That sound sounded so sweet to him, the easy swishing of water, a few ripples here and there. It was calm, meaningful; deep…it was, not to sound corny, but, music to his ears!

As the wind whipped around him once more, he finally couldn't brave the cold anymore. He went inside the sea-view room he was in and headed for the dresser. Taking his time to select a jacket, he sorted through the clothes until he found one he liked. It was a black, long sleeved turtleneck with a mark at the bottom left that looked like a splash of falling water. After slipping it over his thin body, and making sure his hair wasn't messed up; it took him forever to get it how he wanted it, the boy marched up to the larger, open window and hopped up on the ledge.

"Huh…" he exhaled longingly. Washed over with a desire to jump, and run into that vast, wide ocean, he carelessly swung his leg over the side, leaning back on his arm. He glanced nonchalantly to his side, and picked a rather odd looking sort of guitar. It was blue, as was everything else he seemed to have. It was massive, and yet it only had three strings. He held it, looking at it a while, and started to strum away at the instrument. The chords seemed matched with the waves he loved so much, and he hummed a tune, softly.

It was times like these that he began to give thought to those lost memories of his. Well, not really 'his' memories, but his former self's. He remembered a little more each time he came here…

_Bubbles whooshed around in the blue-green gleam that consumed the place. He loved it there, always surrounded by that wonderful water! He zoomed through the kelp and coral, racing like mad, coming to an abrupt stop right before the entrance of a large castle like rock. _

_"Hahaha!" the boy laughed with joy, " I beat you, Ariel! Who's the fastest now?! Haha!"_

_His giggle fest was interrupted as said person ran into the blond boy, tackling him with tickles and jokes._

_"You little, since when is the younger one supposed to out swim the oldest?! Hahaha!" she laughed along with him._

_The two float there, laughing and joking. It was so happy…_

…yes, he loved those times… he sometimes wished for them back…sometimes.

"Hey, Demyx!"

The blonde jumped at the sound of his name, looking down on the beach to see a tall, skinny man standing and waving his hands. The man's grin, witch never seemed to go away when around the boy, was so contagious that Demyx found him self pushing the past aside and jumping on to the shore below.

"Coming, Xiggy!" he yelled as he attempted to run in the sand.

The man laughed again, seeming so happy it made Demyx smile even brighter.

"Well, hurry up, little dude! The rest of those kill-joys are gonna turn the party into a drag if we don't get there to pump it up!" he joked, referring to the party in Prince Eric's palace for the melodious nocturne's birthday, or, his somebody's birthday.

Demyx eagerly caught up to the eye patched man and jokingly pushed him aside, throwing a taunting challenge over his shoulder. "Come on, slow poke! Don't tell me you're too old to keep up in a race! Haha!" His smile spread as the other man still looked a bit confused from suddenly being passed by.

Realization dawned on Xigbar's face as he heard these last words from the blonde. A mischievous grin crossed his face as he dashed after the other man. "Ha! As if! There's nothin' 'too old' about me, little dude!" Though, Demyx was running rather fast… until Xigbar got a brilliant idea. "Hahaahaha! Try and keep up with this, little dude!"

Demyx looked back to see…nothing. He stopped, looking a bit confused.

"What's takin' ya so long?!"

He turned to see Xigbar teleporting onto the cliff, teasing him. Demyx, not about to give up, held his arms up, and swung them towards the free shooter. "Dance, water, dance!"

It was just a little too late for the scared man to stop laughing to notice the giant wall of water heading for him until…too late! The water rushed over him, leaving him soaked and a bit angry for letting his guard down. "Hey! What was that for, dude?! You better take your sweet time getting up here, cuz once you do, you're in for it!" he yelled in mock anger.

Demyx giggled and rushed for the cliff, happy to have these times with the man…yes, even better than the past… he was here, and he was now...he didn't need his old self back. He was…his new…'someone'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry it's not so good, I was simply bored, nothing else to really explain it, but...I'll probably write anotehr part to this, so, look out for the chapter called "My 'Somebody' pt.2" ok? ;P


	2. Solitaire for two?

Well, this time, I did this just cuz I feel like doing some XaLux works 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1- Solitaire for two?

The castle was quiet, as it usually was when Demyx and Axel were on missions. It was funny, even though they 'didn't exist'; those two made the castle feel more…alive. Tough Xemnas kept insisting that they feel nothing, the two younger nobodies certainly seemed full of emotions, whether they were faking it or not, it seemed quiet real. Now that they were out of the castle for the time being, it was, as best as he could put it, insufferably boring.

"Luxord," a deep, yet civilized voice sounded behind him.

The platinum blonde turned to see number III standing the doorway to the living room. The man bored as well, seeing as he was leaning against the door, an almost angry expression on his face. The Brit smirked, raising an eyebrow at the other. "Yes, that's my name…"

The man seemed to grow more irritated at this snide come back. He stood up, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Yes, I know that." He snapped, " …What are you doing right now?" he asked with a hint of shyness.

This was interesting, more so than being alone in this dull castle. Toying with the Lancer, though dangerous, was quiet fun. Ignoring the danger, the Brit continued, after all he was a gambler; he liked risks. "Well…at the moment, I just so happen…" he watched mischievously as the other man raised his head, waiting for an answer, "…to be talking to you."

The Lancer slightly angered at this, seeing the logic in the answer and mentally kicking himself for the poor phrasing of his question. "You know what I mean, number X."

"Oh I do, do I?" he was simply having too much fun with this. " And what exactly do I know, number III?" he addressed the man by his number, dripping with sarcasm.

"This is not amusing." Xaldin commented, his voice flat, despite his irritated expression.

"Oh, but I beg to differ, old lad." The Gambler said, turning back to his cards. He began to arrange them while still trying to keep up his game with Xaldin. "This is all quiet amusing if you ask me."

"Well, that is not what I asked you. I asked you if you were doing something at the moment." He changed his position, showing how fed up he was with the game.

Luxord glanced over his shoulder at the black haired man, grinning playfully. "Well, if that's all you wanted to know, then I'll gladly tell you!" This earned a very piqued glare from the higher ranked nobody. "I was just finishing a game of solitaire." The matter-of-factly tone in his voice only aggravated the other more.

Xaldin, not about to be out-done by the Brit's ploy, walked over behind him an leaned on the table, observing his game. The blonde silently smiled, still placing the cards here and there. Xaldin soon got bored of watching the simple game, and stood up, arms crossed again. He glanced down at the Gambler, looking serious. "Well, would you mind if I played as well?"

Luxord looked up at him, smirking. His voice was light and curious, "Solitaire for two?"

Xaldin only grinned roguishly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Is thsi at least a tinsy winsy bit good?? ; I hope so, but remember that these are drabbles of sorts ; I need a way to get the KH2 fanfictions with no real plot out of me After I get a real good idea, I'll write a seperate Fanfiction for it, k?


	3. My 'Somebody' part 2

AS promised, PART TWO of "My Someone" X3 PLEASE ENJOY!!

--

1-My Someone 2

Noises of laughter and the general clattering of dishes filled the space of the palace. Butlers and maids hustled around, serving a variety of foods and drink. This was the last place Xigbar thought they'd end up after the Organization came on the request of IX.

After arriving in the beach-side town, they had unexpectedly run into someone from Demyx's past, Ariel. Apparently, she had fallen in love with this prince guy, and had got her dad to turn her into a human so they could be together. Now she lived in the castle along with everyone else. Once she had seen her long-lost friend, she had insisted that they stay for a while. As if that wasn't coincidental enough, it just so happened that within the week they had opted to stay, Demyx's, or rather, Myde's birthday came up. Now he was in the castle, sitting alone, during a full blown birthday party for the Nocturne. Only problem was…no Nocturne.

Thoroughly concerned, the princess had asked Xigbar to go and check to make sure everything was alright. A bit relieved, the scared man hoisted himself out of his chair and took off towards the guest quarters just across from the castle.

As he walked through the soft sand, listening to the waves wash back and forth, he also picked out the soft strumming of a guitar. He looked up, a good few feet from the guest quarters, to see the birthday boy himself sitting on the edge of his balcony staring at the ocean. There was something about him that just made everything around the man feel serine and calm. The way he was sitting there, so carefree, to that longing look in his sea green eyes. It seemed almost…. sad. Now that wasn't like Demyx.

Deciding to break the musician out of his current glum, the Freeshooter took a pace forward and called up to the boy, "Hey, Demyx!"

The blonde glanced his way and happily jumped down onto the sand with an adorable little 'Coming, Xiggy!'. The man couldn't help but laugh at the other's attempt to run in the sand. Man…he sure could be cute sometimes. "Well, hurry up, little dude! The rest of those kill-joys are gonna turn the party into a drag if we don't get there to pump it up!"

The boy caught up to the eye patched man and jokingly pushed him aside, throwing a taunting challenge over his shoulder. "Come on, slow poke! Don't tell me you're too old to keep up in a race! Haha!" His smile spread as Xigbar was still a bit surprised that musician got out of his gloom so quickly.

Realization dawned on Xigbar's face as he heard the last words from the blonde. A mischievous grin crossed his face as he dashed after the other man. "Ha! As if! There's nothin' 'too old' about me, little dude!" Man, the boy was fast…even running in the sand! _Wait a minute, why am I running? I can control space!_ "Hahaahaha! Try and keep up with this, little dude!"

He could see Demyx turn around to where he used to be, looking around confusedly. _How cute._ He couldn't help but think. "What's takin' ya so long?!"

He teased the boy as he made an indignant face upon seeing him already there on the cliff. In his fit of laughing, he had almost missed it when IX yelled out a very loud _"Dance, water, dance!" _The poor sniper man barely had time to stop laughing as a huge wall of water engulfed him. "Hey! What was that for, dude?! You better take your sweet time getting up here, cuz once you do, you're in for it!" he yelled in mock anger. There was just no way to stay mad for too long, not with those innocent childish eyes looking up at him.

He watched as the blonde made his way up to the cliff and helped haul him up. The two started to walk towards the palace when Xigbar started up a conversation with the little rock star to break the almost awkward silence.

"So, little dude, what's up with you being M.I.A. during the party?"

The blonde looked at hi , tilting his head a bit in confusion. So cute. "M.I.A.?"

"Heh heh, " he chuckled at his expression, "Means 'missing in action', dude."

"Oh…" Demyx turned away, blushing at his own ignorance, "Well…I donno."

Alright, something was up. "Hey, come on, kid. What's up?"

"Well…I just…it doesn't really feel like _my _birthday, ya know?"

_Ah, so it was that. _"Yeah…" He really didn't know what to say to cheer up the hyperactive blonde. They walked a little farther in silence, until an other idea came to Xigbar. It may just be the stupidest thing ever, but it was worth a try…

"How 'bout…" He trailed off as Demyx looked up to him, a bit of hope in those sea green eyes of his. "Heh…How 'bout the day I met you…that's your new birthday." There, he'd said it. Now ,he just had to wait for the kid to make of this 'touchy-feely' comment. The scared man jumped a little as he felt, not a taunting remark, but two arms wrap around his waist, along with the Nocturne snuggling close to him.

"Thanks so much, Xiggy! You're so nice sometimes!" There was the start of tears welling up in the young man's eyes.

_DUDE, why does he have to be so # cute!? _That was the only thing the gunner could think while the boy had a firm grip around him. He slowly came back to reality, however, and took a while to process what kid had said. "Hey!" he shouted a bit indignantly, " What do you I'm nice 'sometimes'?!"

"Heh he!" The men laughed together "I meant just what I said, Xiggy! You silly!"

The two chased each other all the way to the castle and into the ballroom where the party was. Demyx spent the whole time next to Xigbar, much to the latter's delight, and when the party ended, jokingly whispered in II's ear.

"You know, your promise does mean I get another birthday party on my new birthday." He giggled as Xigbar gave an expression of mock anger.

Heh, if it meant spending more nights like this with the Nocturne, he'd give him a thousand birthday parties.

--

A/N: Heh, hope you enjoyed a little fluffy, i know. But still 3 they seem kinda like a fluffy pair XD


End file.
